the talks
by Yaoifan101
Summary: naruto's dumb sometimes sasuke has to explain but when both genin are clueless kakashi has all the answers


Naruto was leaning against the bridge to their meeting place when sasuke walked up "hey naruto" he said in a tired and glum voice he leaned against the opposite side of the railing naruto looked at him "what's wrong with you" he asked sasuke looked at him "don't you know what day it is" naruto looked at him "um monday", sasuke looked at him "no its the beginning of a new month" naruto looked at him "so" sasuke looked at him "so that means sakura's gotten her period" /ugh i hate when she gets her period ugh damn that girls crazy hormones/ he thought. Naruto looked at him "you mean the dot at the end of a sentence" sasuke widened his eyes "oh god naruto you don't know what a period is" naruto shook his head sasuke sighed walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder "okay naruto i think its time me and you have a little chat" naruto looked confused.

Ten minutes later sasuke looked at naruto who was staring at him his mouth wide open dropping to the floor "then you mean thats" sasuke nodded "thats right" naruto shivered "ugghhh oh god oh god part of my soul just died" he said shaking his head.

...

Naruto walked to practice sasuke looked at him "what's with you" he asked naruto looked over "i don't know i woke up and my voice was all ick" he said his voice sounded sore and slightly cracked sasuke sighed "naruto i think your just going through puberty" naruto looked confused "puberty?" he asked sasuke looked at him "naruto you don't know what puberty is" naruto looked over a big question mark hanging over his head sasuke sighed.

Five minutes later sasuke looked at him "and thats what puberty is" he finished naruto stared at him and then fainted sasuke looked down at him and sighed "idiot".

...

Naruto ran up to sasuke "hey hey sasuke check what this guy gave me" he said holding out a bottle of pills sasuke looked at him "what're these" he asked taking the bottle "well i was walking along and then this guy came out of an alley with a trench coat and he said "i'll give you these for 50 bucks" and he said that they're supposed to enhance your chakra". Sasuke sighed

"naruto naruto" he said shaking his head "these are drugs the guy was a drug dealer selling you some drugs for 50 bucks by telling you they would enhance your chakra" naruto widened his eyes 'WHAT B-BUT I TOOK SOME OF THOSE ALREADY" he yelled sasuke sighed "idiot come on" he said no dragging him to tsunade.

...

Naruto walked up swaying slightly with a beer bottle in his hand "h-hey sasuke" he said sasuke looked at him "what's with you" he asked naruto chuckled "aww nothing oh hey but this guy gave me this energy drink for 75 bucks" he said holding it out sasuke took it and frowned "naruto this is liquor" naruto looked confused "beer naruto its beer your drunk" naruto widened his eyes "what no I'm not" he said swaying sasuke grabbed him dragging him away "baka" for anyone who doesn't know what that means it means idiot.

...

Kakashi looked as sasuke and naruto walked up "yea i know i mean the couple above my apartment are so loud at night didn't you hear them when you were over its so weird i mean there's screaming and moaning and banging noises" sasuke nodded "i know its weird i mean what the hell are they doing up there" he turned to kakashi "do you know kakashi" he asked kakashi sighed putting his book in his pocket.

/Damn naruto never had his parents and sasuke's parents died before they could explain this too them now i have to/ he thought "ok you two i think its time we had 'THE' talk" he said pushing them over to a spot they both looked confused. 30 minutes later kakashi looked at them sasuke's brows were furrowed his mouth open his face was disgusted but also shocked and grossed out naruto stared his mouth dropping to the ground and eyes the size of the moon sasuke looked down his face became even more grossed out "all purity in my soul is gone" he said naruto nodded "mine too" /my dad did that with my mom UGH" sasuke thought.

Kakashi looked at him "and sasuke your going to have to do that in order to revive your clan" sasuke widened his eyes "oh god" he said covering his mouth and quickly standing up rushing over to the bushed and throwing up naruto stood up "i second that" he said rushing over and throwing up as well kakashi chuckled standing up "yea I'm glad we had this little chat".

END


End file.
